


Be Mine

by mandatorily



Series: Be Mine Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Be Mine Verse, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets his first look at the teddy bear . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine

Gun trained on the stuffed animal, Sam scans the room. Everything seems in order, so he uncocks his gun, slipping it into the back of his pants. Walking over to the bed, brow furrowed, he examines the offering left there. Next to the bear is a small card, ‘Be Mine’ in hastily scrawled letters on the front of the garishly pink envelope. Hearing someone fiddling with the lock on the door, he palms his gun again pointing it at his brother’s startled face.

“Dude,” Dean says, taking in his brother, the gun, the bear, and the card. “What the fuck?”


End file.
